1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to agitators or circulators for inducing currentsxe2x80x94or waves if that is preferredxe2x80x94in a given tank. One example illustrative use environment for the invention involves salt water aquariums in which it is desirable to generate a wave and/or current environment similar to an actual reef so that filter-feeding organisms like coral are given plenty of plankton circulated by them to feed on. Other example use environments include without limitation process industries like the chemical, food, or water treatment industries and so on, for use in mixing tanks to mix dissolving chemicals or blend fluids or the like, including suspending or dispersing particles, bubbles, droplets, fluid clumps and so on.
Additional aspects and objects of the invention will be apparent in connection with the discussion further below of preferred embodiments and examples.
2. Prior Art
Waves at the surface of fluids appear as a variation of the familiar sine curve in mathematics. The amplitude and frequency of the wave are analogous to its mathematical counterpart. The amplitude of a surface wave can be best described as the height of the crest of the wave. The period of the wave is the time in seconds for successive crests to pass a fixed point. The frequency of the wave is the inverse of the period. The amplitude of the wave (height of the crests) is directly proportional to the force with which the water/fluid hits stationary objects. Waves with large crests (amplitude) carry a large volume of water which, when decelerated by stationary objects, produce large forces. Correspondingly, waves with small amplitudes produce small forces.
Surface waves in nature, aquariums and tanks vary from the sine analogy in that they are three dimensional. Surface waves in nature have eddy currents, back pressure from the previous wave meeting the shore or reef, undercurrents, etc., which change the shape, amplitude and frequency of the wave.
Waves below the surface can be described as an increasing and a decreasing of the mass flow rate through a given volume of fluid. This increasing and decreasing of flow requires a corresponding increasing and decreasing of pressure. The amplitude of the wave can be described as the flow rate over a given volume. The period is the time needed for the flow to switch from ON to OFF and back ON. The flow can also be pulsed from high to low. As previously stated, the frequency is the inverse of the period.
For surface and below surface waves, the fluid carries energy which can be dissipated in many ways. Two of the more prominent are:xe2x80x94(i) the energy is dissipated in the fluid by shear, and (ii) the energy is dissipated in the fluid by contact with a stationary object. In the ocean, stationary objects include irregular terrain, ocean floor, boulders, vegetation, shoreline, and so on. In a tank, stationary objects include the sides, bottom, bulkheads, fixtures, and so on. Steady streams also loose energy by shear or by contact with stationary objects. Most of the energy losses in a steady stream occur at the boundaries of the flow.
The dissipation of energy in large volumes of fluid, whether from a wave or a stream, causes turbulence. Turbulence along with a substantial flow rate are the desired components for a thriving aquarium or for an efficient fluid mixer.
In tank environments, pumping operations, engines, fuel systems, hydraulic systems or any fluidized system, filters are generally used to remove sediment, waste, debris, impurities, and so on. Most filters use a meshed media to trap particles of a certain size. The smaller the opening or pore, the smaller the particle it can retain. As filters trap particles, the available area to pass fluid is reduced. When this happens, the flow rate and pressure down stream from the filter are substantially reduced. This, in turn, causes a decrease in system performance and an increase in operating costs.
Pumps used in aquariums are generally magnetic drive pumps. Submersible magnetic drive pumps (e.g., as available from Horvath) are used extensively inside the aquarium. The Horvath-type pump and the submersible pumps commercially available today differ only in the following:xe2x80x94the submersible pump has a sealed stator assembly and the 90xc2x0 exit for the pressurized stream is straight. Pumps used outside of the tank or in chemical/food processing have a permanent magnet embedded in the impeller. The impeller is encased, on bushings, in its housing and it is driven by coupling the encased magnet with a motor driven magnet. The motor driven magnet is outside the housing so there are no seals. This type of pump is used to prevent fluid from leaking out of the drive shaft seals or to prevent contamination of the fluid from bearing grease, and so on. The magnetic drive pumps are quiet, reliable and almost never leak. The main drawback to these pumps is the weak coupling between the magnets. The magnetic coupling cannot transfer motor torque to the impeller efficiently. These pumps rely on impeller speed to transfer energy to the fluid and they generally have a high flow, low pressure (3 to 30 psi) discharge. Small changes in motor speed, from minor voltage fluctuations, causes significant changes in the pump output. While this type of pump recirculates water and low viscosity fluids without any problem, it has little value for high viscosity fluids. For the work they perform, magnetic drive pumps consume more power than direct drive pumps.
As mentioned above, the dissipation of energy stored in the fluid stream causes turbulence in the tank. Because energy stored in a fluid stream is proportional to pressure, pumps with a low pressure discharge generally store little energy. While the flow from magnetic drive pumps may seem substantial, the energy is dissipated rapidly, through shear, into the stationary fluid and its effect over the entire tank is minimal. Most of the turbulence occurs near the pump discharge or at the boundaries of the fluid stream.
Since fluid at a high flow rate and high pressure creates the most amount of turbulence, high-pressure/high-volume pumps are the drivers for fast and efficient mixing and processing of fluids. High-pressure/high-volume pumps are also the drivers for creating high amplitude waves in aquariums or cleaning the pores of media used in filters.
Mixers for a slurry or solids, such as beaters, food processors, blenders and so on, all rely on a rotating impeller(s) (e.g., beaters, chopping blades, whisks and the like) to perform mixing, blending, chopping, and so on. Some devices rotate the mixing bowls under the mixing head. The mixers operate by spinning the impeller at a high speed and relying on gravity, centrifugal force and pressure from the impeller to mix the ingredients. The larger the impeller diameter, the more torque is required to mix the ingredients. Most commercial and industrial mixers are scaled such that container size, bowl size, tank size and so on, are chosen after the impeller and motor size has been determined. Most mixers use a bowl that is slightly larger than the impeller diameter so the mixing head will be close to the boundaries of the bowl and the mixing will be automatic. If the user needs to mix a large volume, a larger bowl or container is needed or multiple batches must be prepared. With the larger container, the user is forced to move the container around on the stationary impeller, move the mixer or stop the motor and move the unmixed ingredients toward the impeller. With multiple batches, more mixers or an increased preparation time is required.
It is an object of the invention to provide agitators or circulators for inducing currents or stirring in a given tank, given a feedwater stream having a relatively low head but perhaps relatively substantial flowrate.
It is an alternate object of the invention to provide such agitators or circulators for salt water aquariums where it is desirable to slosh the water around real thoroughly, which allows reef organisms like filter-feeding coral to get plenty of chance at catching and feeding on plankton that drifts at the whim of the currents set up in the tank.
It is an additional object of the invention to configure such agitators so that they operate passively on the return line of the filter water drawn off from the tank, which return line might indeed be very low head. Configuring the agitators for this kind of use environment affords them to be submersible, to plug-in on the terminus of the return line, and operate worry free.
These and other objects and aspects in accordance with the invention are provided by tank agitators which are connected onto the terminus of a generally steady flow, low head feedwater line and causing agitation in the tank by the discharge of the feedwater through a given discharge port.
In one basic form of the invention, the discharge port rotates. To achieve this, the tank agitator comprises some of the following aspects. That is, the tank agitator has a housing having an inlet for connection to the feedwater line and defining a turbine plenum and an exhaust plenum. It also has a turbine mounted in the turbine plenum and driven to spin by the flowthrough of the feedwater. The turbine exhausts to the exhaust plenum. There is also a hollow drive shaft driven to spin by the turbine and extending partially within the exhaust plenum and through a seal in the housing to terminate outside the housing. The hollow drive shaft is formed with an aperture that allows water in the exhaust plenum to flow into the lumen of the shaft. Given the foregoing, a nozzle is attached on the end of the shaft and defines a discharge port angled off the axis of the lumen such that the discharge stream issuing therefrom sweeps in circles with the spinning of the drive shaft.
In a variant form of tank agitator in accordance with the invention, the agitator causes agitation in the tank by pulsing the discharge through the discharge port between alternating phases of flow and quiescence. This form of the agitator comprises a housing having an inlet for connection to the feedwater line and defining a turbine plenum and an exhaust conduit extending between an opening to the turbine plenum and a port in the housing to the outside. A turbine is mounted in the turbine plenum and driven to spin by the flowthrough of the feedwater. The turbine exhausts to the exhaust plenum. A blocker door is coupled to and driven by the spinning turbine to cycle between uncovering and covering one of the exhaust opening and the discharge port. Given the foregoing, the discharge stream issuing from the discharge port pulses between alternating phases of flow and quiescence.
In still another variant form of the tank agitator in accordance with the invention, it causes agitation in the tank by the discharge of the feedwater through a discharge port that oscillates back and forth between angular extremes. This other variant form comprises a housing having an inlet for connection to the feedwater line and defining a turbine plenum and an exhaust plenum. A turbine is mounted in the turbine plenum and driven to spin by the flowthrough of the feedwater. The turbine exhausts to the exhaust plenum. A hollow drive shaft is mounted to oscillate and extends partially within the exhaust plenum and through a seal in the housing to terminate outside the housing. The hollow drive shaft is formed with an aperture that allows water in the exhaust plenum to flow into the lumen of the shaft. A nozzle is placed on the end of the shaft and it defines a discharge port angled off the axis of the lumen such that the discharge stream issuing therefrom sweeps in back and forth arcs with the oscillation of the drive shaft. To complete the foregoing there is included a drive train that incorporates a drag link interconnecting the spinning turbine with the oscillating drive shaft such that the spinning input of the turbine is converted into an oscillating output in the drive shaft.
The above-sketched basic forms can be combined, modified and permutated in numerous respects and aspects as will be apparent in connection with the discussion further below of preferred embodiments and examples of the invention.
More general remarks are provided next in the succeeding extended passage.
The devices in accordance with the invention allow for the following. They allow the varying, making, positioning and control of waves, both amplitude and frequency, and of steady stream flows in an aquarium, tank, pool, vat, any fluid storage/mixing container or in a filter for the express purpose of creating turbulence in the fluid contained in an aquarium, tank, pool, vat, any fluid storage/mixing container or filter. They allow the movement, including velocity and positioning, of wave-makers/mixers, impellers, pump heads, and so on, or any combination of the above in the aquarium, tank, pool, vat, filter box and so on, for the purpose of creating turbulence, or mixing fluids or a slurry. They allow for the movement, including velocity and positioning, of impellers, beaters, chopping blades, whisks, and so on or any combination of the above in a tank, bowl, container and so on, for the purpose of mixing, chopping, blending, and so on solids or a slurry.
The devices in accordance with the invention break down into eight basic categories. In one category, there are devices which pulse flow from a pump, ON and OFF, and distribute it through an exit port or ports which control the volume and shape of the pulsing flow. These devices control the amplitude, frequency and location of the pulse. A controller can be used to vary the amplitude, frequency and location of the pulse with respect to time. The controller can be manual, preset or programmable.
In a second category, there are devices which rotate or sweep fluid from a pump thru an arc or an arc segment and distribute it through an exit port or ports which control the volume and shape of the rotating flow. These devices control the amplitude, frequency, and location of the sweep. A controller can be used to vary the amplitude, frequency and location of the sweep with respect to time. The controller can be manual, preset or programmable.
In a third category, there are included pumps or mixing impellers (i.e., a mixing impeller in this case is simply a pump without a housing) which, through use of a controller attached to the motor thereof, increase and decrease flow rate to create a pulsing effect. For pumps, the flow is exited through a port or ports which control the volume and shape of the flow. The controller can be manual, preset or programmable.
In a fourth category, there are pumps which, through use of a controller attached to an automatic valve, divert the flow from one exit port to another, causing a pulsing effect in the discharge of each exit port. The controller can be manual, preset or programmable.
In a fifth category, there can be any combination of the above.
In a sixth category, there can be any of the above devices or a pump which are additionally mounted on tracks or similar guides which move the devices to various locations in the tank. The position and velocity of the devices (as they move in the tank) can be fixed along a set track with a set velocity or the movement can be set by a controller. The movement can be along one axis or multiple axes. The controller can be manual, preset or programmable.
In a seventh category, any of the above devices, used individually or in combination, can be situated inside a filter, filter canister or filter box to keep the filtered particles suspended in the fluid and away from the meshed filter media pores.
Any of the above devices use in any combination and packaged separately or as a unit.
The pulsing devices in accordance with the invention create turbulence by turning flow ON and OFF or alternating the flow from high to low and distributing it over the desired volume. When the pulsing wave-maker/mixer or pump is pulsed ON, it allows fluid to flow over a volume for a set period of time. During this time, the flow is a steady stream with most of the turbulence at the boundaries of the stream. When the device is pulsed OFF, the energy from the fluid stream is dissipated into the stationary fluid. This creates turbulence across the entire volume and not just at the boundaries of the flow. Low frequency pulsing gives the fluid more time to dissipate its energy, whereas higher frequency pulsing gives the fluid less time.
The sweeping devices in accordance with the invention create turbulence by sweeping the flow over a large volume. As the devices sweep or oscillate, the flow is turned ON and OFF at any fixed location along the flow path. This creates a pulsing effect over any fixed volume that is encompassed by the fluid path from the sweeping or oscillating discharge. As the fluid stream enters and exits the fixed volume, the energy from the fluid is dissipated into the stationary fluid. This creates turbulence across the entire volume and not just at the boundaries of the flow. Low frequency rotating or oscillating gives the fluid more time to dissipate its energy: higher frequency rotating or oscillating gives the fluid less time.
The sweeping devices that discharge fluid in a 360xc2x0 circle have an additional use. If this device is placed vertically in a tank near an edge or corner of the tank with the discharge near the surface of the fluid, the device makes an exceptional surface wave in the tank. The device works as follows. As the discharge sweeps toward the side or corner of the tank, the pressure holds fluid up against the side of the tank. As the discharge rotates back toward the center of the tank, the fluid that was pushed up against the side is released and gravity pushes it down and back toward the center of the tank with the fluid that is continuing to discharge from the wave-maker/mixer. The result is an excellent surface wave. A large discharge area combined with a high discharge flow and pressure produce a large amplitude wave. The faster the device rotates, the higher the frequency and the slower the device rotates, the lower the frequency of the waves. Other factors that affect the amplitude, frequency and shape of the wave are:xe2x80x94size, shape and volume of tank; fill factor; position, attitude and depth of wave-maker/mixer; density of fluid; and location, size, and relative placement of fixtures in tank. Pulsing devices also create a surface wave when the discharge is placed near or at the surface but the rotating device has more impact at the surface of the tank for the same discharge flow and pressure.
The devices that (i) both sweep and pulse (ii) pumps or pump heads that pulse ON and OFF (with or without built in wave-makers/mixers), (iii) pumps or pump heads with automatic valves that switch flow between two or more exit ports or wave-makers/mixers, (iv) or any of the moving or stationary devices outlined above that work in fluids or a slurry, operate on a combination of previously outlined principles. In aquariums, where a high pressure, steady stream flow can affect the livestock (e.g., fish), the pulsing, sweeping, oscillating, or moving wave-makers/mixers allow for the use of a high pressure pump. The pulsing, sweeping, oscillating or moving breaks up a high pressure stream so it can still reach a greater distance into the aquarium from the discharge but not injure the livestock. The turbulence helps create a more natural marine ecosystem. The moving systems have the added benefit of ensuring water movement over an exact volume of the tank. These devices also ensure rapid, thorough and cost effective mixing of chemicals, foods, and so on.
Any of the sweeping or pulsing devices, or any combination of devices mentioned above when placed inside a filter, filter canister or filter box, work by creating turbulence in, and a washing down of the filtering media from inside. The result is the suspension of particles in a slurry inside the filter or a washing of the particles to a holding area which keeps them from clogging up the pores of the filter media. The particles still cannot pass the filter media, but their suspension inside or placement away from the filter will keep the pores open and allow for greater flow and pressure. This, in turn will increase system performance, reduce filter changes and save energy.
The devices that depend on movement, including velocity and positioning, of rotating impellers, beaters, chopping blades, whisks, and so on in a tank, bowl, container and so on, work by moving the rotating impeller to various positions in the tank to ensure thorough mixing, chopping, blending, and so on, of the solids or the slurry. By moving the impeller and motor on a track in a programmable routine, significant improvements are made to the process. The motor can be optimized for power use, for the diameter of the impeller and for the intended use. Various container sizes can be used. The mixing will be thorough. And the process will require minimal operator attention. In short, the process will be efficient, less time consuming and cost effective.
Now what follows is a discussion of various applications for the devices in accordance with the invention and various aspects relating thereto.
A major application of the invention involves making waves or currents in or effecting filtering in aquariums.
Another application includes use for aeration and pumps. In this regard, various objects include making surface waves, creating currents and turbulence in tank, aeration, sweeping debris and waste and sediment off bottom of tank and transport it to the suction side of pump for removal by filter, and also, keeping canister filters from clogging up and reducing flow to tank.
There are current-producing applications to generate waves/turbulence. These include switch boxes which incorporate several outlets to switch multiple pumps ON and OFF at preset intervals (the pumps can be set at various locations in tank); a motor driven oscillating platform to mount a submersible pump to; a non-submersible motor driven oscillating outlet (only outlet is in water) which requires a separate pump (e.g., an xe2x80x9caquagatexe2x80x9d), dump buckets and siphon buckets.
In chemical mixing and filtering applications, various purposes therefor are to facilitate chemical reactions by mixing and agitating components, aid in dissolving of solids, prevent solutions from separating, and so on. Another application includes making waves in swimming and wading pools.
Additionally, applications for devices in accordance with the invention include industries such as waste and sewage treatment, food and beverage processing, photo processing, machining (e.g, wire EDM, grinding, honing or lapping), any hydraulic machinery or hydraulic system which uses a filter or sump, any process where a sump or filter is used cool or lubricate or carry away debris from a process, any filter which uses meshed media to remove particulate matter from a stream or container or open or closed fluid system (e.g., engine oil filter and fuel filters), and the like.
The drawings show embodiments which are direct drive wave-makers and mixers. In these, the turbine or motor turns at same speed as the operative wave-making/mixing components which may be the rotor(s) rotator, pulser, rotating pulser, two port pulser, omni pulsers, any multiple port pulsing or rotating wave-maker or mixer and any dual combination of the above; as well as any multiple discharge, multiple inlet or manifold grouping of the above; and/or any modular housing or assembly into which any of the above devices can be grouped.
In the embodiments shown by the drawings, the pump is separate from the operative wave-maker/mixer. That is, the wave-maker/mixer can be driven by a turbine or by an electric motor. The turbine housing can be integral to wave-making/mixing plenum or separate from wave-making/mixing plenum and connected to wave-making/mixing rotor by a shaft. The shaft can be solid, hollow or flexible. The two chambers can be separate or the hollow shaft can be utilized to transfer fluid Between the two chambers.
A high-pressure/high-volume pump can be used to power multiple wave-makers/mixers. A metering orifice can be inserted to limit the flow to each wave-maker/mixer. This eliminates the need for multiple pumps to drive each wave-maker.
If the two plenums are separate from each other (e.g., no fluid passes between the plenums), then a different pump and or fluid can be used to drive the turbine (e.g., an air-driven turbine mixing salt water). Using a different pump to drive the turbine separates the wave-making/mixing rotor speed and torque, from the discharge pressure and flow rate of the fluid being mixed.
The turbines can be radial, axial or mixed flow, it being preferred that they are radial flow as shown by the drawings. The turbines can be designed to be used with a variety of pumps or can be customized to meet pump, speed and torque requirements for a specific application. A reaction-type turbine (e.g., think of a common lawn sprinkler) can be used to propel the wave-making/mixing rotor or can be used alone as a rotator. This type of rotator is less effective than what has generally been shown by the drawings because, opposite and equal are the (i) velocity of the wave-making/mixing rotor at the discharge and (ii) the fluid velocity. This minimizes the amplitude of the wave.
The agitators in accordance with the invention also allow incorporation of a motor controller, which is added to the pump to vary the speed of the pump impeller. This, in turn, will vary the volume and pressure output from the pump with respect to time. By varying the flow into the wave-maker/mixer from the pump, a user can vary the wave-maker/mixing rotor speed and the discharge volume and pressure with respect to time. If separate pumps are used to drive the turbine and feed the wave-maker/mixer, then the controller can be used to vary the speed of both pump heads independently. This allows the speed and torque of the wave-making/mixing rotor to vary with respect to time and separately from the discharge flow rate and pressure of the wave-maker/mixer. This results in an additional pulsing effect in the tank.
A motor can be used to drive the wave-maker/turbine rotor. The motor can be submersible, magnetic drive, or can be out of the tank and connected to the wave-maker/mixer rotor by a shaft. The shaft can be solid, hollow or flexible a controller can be added to the motor to enable the operator to vary the wave-maker/mixer rotor speed with respect to time.
A motor controller allows the operator to pre-program a wave making/mixing profile with respect to time or to manually select motor-speeds/pump-flow rates as desired. Manual controllers (rheostats and so on) can be used in lieu of a controller.
Flow from pumps can be controlled by automatic valves. These valves can be manually operated or regulated by a controller and used to limit flow from a pump or switch between multiple wave-makers/mixers. Use of a valve to control flow from a pump would eliminate the need to vary the speed of the pump motor. A controller-operated automatic valve can switch between wave-makers and cause a pulsing between two wave-makers.
One or more ports can be added to the body of the wave-maker/mixer (see, eg., FIG. 29a) to allow for the injection of a second chemical, gas or air. This injection port (eg., shown in FIG. 29a) can be fed fluid from another pump (e.g., a mixing or dosing pump), compressed gas, air from a compressor and so on. If the additional, injection port is placed near the fluid discharge, it can take advantage of the venturi effect and naturally draw air or fluid into the stream for mixing.
For pulsing models with discharge ports integrated in the sidewall of the upper housing, port width and height can be adjusted by use of a ring with a slot in it (see, e.g., FIG. 29). The ring fits around the exit port and can be adjusted to modify exit shape and area. Various other types of constrictors, such as a cover with adjustment slots that is screwed into upper Housing, can be used to modify the shape and area of the discharge.
For pulsing models with threaded exit ports, special fan shaped, variable orifice, or fixed orifice fittings can be screwed into port to modify discharge shape, flow and area.
For turbine driven pulsing models with connected plenums, the partition ports can be of any shape or size and the blocker doors can be any length or width as long as the flow is sufficient to keep the turbine turning. If the blocker doors are too big or the partition port(s)""s area too small, the turbine will stop. For motor-driven or turbine-driven versions with separate plenums for the turbine and wave-making/mixing rotor, the blocker door(s) and the partition ports can be of any size or shape to give the desired pulsing effect. A wide blocking door(s) or narrow partition port(s) cause a low frequency pulse and a narrow blocking door(s) with a wide partition port(s) cause a high frequency pulse.
The blocker doors can function axially, with respect to the turbine""s main axle, so that the partition ports are located at the ends of hollow main axle and the blocker doors are positioned to open and close off the partition ports, as shown in the drawings. Alternatively, the partition ports can be positioned radially along the turbine""s hollow main axle and the blocker doors positioned radially to open and close off the partition ports. Any combination of radial and axial partition ports and corresponding blocker doors can be used. As previously stated, a xe2x80x9cpartition portxe2x80x9d allows flow between the lower and upper plenum.
As shown by the drawings, the inlet of any agitator can be right- or left-handed by disassembling the upper and lower housing, flipping the lower housing, and reassembling the housings. The housings can be designed with threaded inlets on both sides and the inlet fitting can be threaded into either side wherein the other side would be plugged. Housings can be manufactured with multiple inlets to allow several fluids to be pumped simultaneously into the wave-maker/mixer. This allows for better mixing of two fluids.
For outlets in the top or bottom (pulser, rotary pulser, omni pulser and so on) the exit port can be rotated with respect to the inlet by removing screws, rotating inlet, and reinserting screws. For models that are snapped together the inlet can be rotated at will. Pulser models with blank exit ports can be fabricated to allow a user to customize the exits to meet his or her needs.
All wave-makers/mixers allow use submerged in fluid, requiring no seals between housings, or tops and bottoms or partition walls and the rotor. But if housings or turbines are not submerged, O-ring seals, gaskets or any conventional sealing method can be used to seal the plenum or plenums. If seals are used on the wave-making/mixing shaft, the turbine or motor should supply enough torque to overcome the friction between the rotor and the seal.
Extensions (eg., one such extension or riser is indicated as 293 in FIG. 29a) can be added to the rotator or the rotating pulser wave-making/mixing rotor to allow the rotating exit port to operate away from the turbine/pulsing housing. While this has its advantages for wave-making/mixing there are practical limits to how high the extension can get. The extension reduces flow to the rotating exit port (friction), increases wear on the bearing and requires more torque from the turbine or motor.
Inlets can be threaded, or allow a xe2x80x9cslip fitxe2x80x9d for hoses and clamps, or grooved for a coupling, and so on, as required for application.
The rotary pulser can sweep in any direction with respect to the inlet by tightening the exit fitting on the wave-making/mixing rotor.
All models work in any position.
All models scale up or down in size with adjustments for friction, pump pressure, pump volume, and so on. The large diameter housings can accept more exit ports. With a large diameter feed pipe, the user must decide to use one large model or break up the feed into several smaller feeds and use several smaller units.
The various models can be supported in many ways, including as follows:xe2x80x94suspended from the pump outlet, pipe or manifold; suspended from tank sides, bottom, bulkhead or top using suction cups or angle brackets with suction cups; screwed, clipped, snapped, bolted, bonded (etc.) to tank sides, bottom, bulkhead or top; manufactured integral to tank; given supports to straddle side of tank; and so on.
It is presently preferred that the units are specially designed to be used on low pressure/high volume magnetic drive pumps. These pumps dominate the chemical processing and aquarium fields. The unique design uses energy stored in the fluid to turn the turbine, thereby creating the pulsing or rotating effect, but it returns most of the energy back into the fluid stream as it exits the wave-maker/mixer thru centrifugal force. This. action ensures the fluid stream will still have enough energy to have an effect in the tank.
The wave-makers/mixers in accordance with the invention can be designed to handle suspended solids of various sizes. The turbine or motor must generate more torque and the port and discharge sizes must be increased to allow for the solid to pass.
Gear trains are generally includable in the wave-makers and mixers rotator, pulser, rotating pulser, two port pulser, omni pursers, oscillator, any multiple port pulsing, rotating or oscillating wave-maker or mixer and any two sided combination of the above, any multiple discharge, multiple inlet or manifolded grouping of the above, and/or any modular housing or assembly into which any of the above devices can be grouped.
Gear trains allow for more control over wave-making/mixing rotor or oscillating rotor speed. Gears trains allow for greater torque for the rotating/oscillating rotor while minimizing the turbine or motor size. Motors can be optimized for power consumption, noise and so on, or turbines can be optimized for a particular pump and the desired rotating/ oscillating rotor speed can be obtained through the use of gears. (On single pump systems, gears enable high discharge volume and pressure while keeping rotor speed slow.) Gear reductions can vary depending on turbine or motor speed versus desired wave-making/mixing rotor speed.
Oscillating rotors can be used for pulsing by alternately blocking and opening exit ports with blocker doors.
Multiple gear drives can be used off of the same turbine to drive different wave-making/mixing rotors at different speeds, or drive oscillating and rotating rotors from the same turbine.
The degree of rotation for oscillating rotors can vary by changing the distance from the drag link pivot to the center of the oscillating rotor or the distance from the center of the driven gear to the other end of the drag link.
Generally, the amplitude and frequency for the wave-makers/mixers listed are affected by the following factors:xe2x80x94flow rate and pressure at discharge; discharge shape and area; viscosity of fluid or slurry; speed of wave-making/mixing rotor; shape and size of tank, bulkheads or fixtures; and location and attitude of wave-maker/mixer in tank.
Motor- or turbine-driven pumps or mixing impellers where the pump head (impeller and housing) or mixing impeller are submersed in tank and motor or turbine are hidden under, on side of or on top of tank and connected to the pump head or mixing impeller through shafts, gears, and so on. Pump head, shaft bearings, housings and motor mounts/vibration isolators can be built integral to the tank or manufactured to add on to any tank. Multiple pump heads or mixing impellers can be run off of the same Shaft.
Motor controllers can be added to control the speed of the mixing impeller or the pump impeller. By controlling the speed of the pump impeller, the operator can vary the output pressure and volume of the pump with respect to time. This creates a pulsing effect in the tank.
Impeller-type pumps can be axial, radial or mixed flow. Piston pumps, diaphragm pumps, gear pumps, peristaltic pumps (n.b., peristaltic pumps naturally create a pulsing action), progressive cavity, rotary vane, rotary lobe, flexible liner, flexible impeller or any type of similar pump head can be used. Pumps can also contain multiple stages if required.
Wave-makers and mixers built integral to pump head (impeller and housing) and driven directly or through gears off of the impeller shaft, or driven by pressure from the pump. The pump can be submersible.
Mixing impeller(s), pump head(s), submersible pump(s), or any of the above wave-makers/mixers fed from a separate pump or manufactured integral to a pump or pump head can be fixed to tracks which allow motion along a single or multiple axes. Rectangular or square tanks could use x, y, z coordinate axis or circular tanks a r, xcex8, z axis, but any coordinate axis system could be used. (Systems could use as few as one axis or as many as practically possible.)
The coordinate axes can be driven off of the pump impeller shaft, mixing impeller shaft, wave-maker/mixer rotor or wave-maker/mixer turbine shaft or they can be separately driven by one or more motors (servo or stepper motors), turbines or hydraulic cylinders (one motor, turbine or hydraulic cylinder can be used for each axis). Gears, shafts, flexible shafts, timing belts or chains and sprockets, xe2x80x9cGenevaxe2x80x9d mechanisms, belts or cables and pulleys, ratchets, eccentrics, cams and followers, crank arms, drag links or any common motion transfer or speed reduction components can be used to effect the design. Guides for each axis can be rack and pinion, V- or square-grooved slides, rods with bearing followers, or any commercially available or custom designed linear or circular motion guide system, and so on. The guides can be submersed in liquid or installed out of tank. Guides can be an add-on device or manufactured integral to the tank.
In addition, a motion controller can be added to the drive system for the coordinate axes to vary the speed and position with respect to time of the mixing impeller(s), pump head(s), submersible pump(s), or any of the above wave-makers/mixers fed from a separate pump or manufactured integral to a pump or pump head. Having all components connected to a controller allows a user to pre-program a wave-making/ mixing profile which controls wave-making/ mixing rotor speed, discharge pump flow rate and pressure, mixing impeller speed and position and velocity of all wave-making/mixing or pumping components in the tank with respect to time.
Any of the above devices, used individually or in combination, situated inside a filter, filter canister or filter box to keep the filtered particles suspended in the fluid and/or away from the meshed filter media pores.
In regards to construction and materials, the wave-makers/mixers and pumps can be manufactured from a wide variety of plastics, metals and ceramics. Factors in selection of materials are:xe2x80x94reactivity of materials with chemicals, affect of materials on living organisms (toxicity), corrosion resistance and friction and so on. Covers and parts shown as assembled with screws can be snapped, welded, press-fit, screwed, bonded or held together using other common assembly techniques.
Motors can be of any numerous types, including AC (single or 3 phase), DC, permanent magnet, servo, stepper and so on, depending on the application, power and efficiency requirements, torque, speed, control requirements, and so on. Motors can have built-in or added-on gear drive units.
As shown in the drawings, gears, planetary gear sets, shafts, flexible shafts, timing belts or chains and sprockets, xe2x80x9cGenevaxe2x80x9d mechanisms, belts or cables and pulleys, ratchets, eccentrics, cams and followers, crank arms, drag links or any common motion transfer or speed reduction unit and so on, can be used to transfer motion or to create the desired movement. Gear shafts are shown as screws for ease of assembly and replacement, but shafts can be molded integral to the shelf (plastic or casting) or attached using standard machine assembly techniques. The spirals of the screw threads helps lubricate the gears. If solid shafts are used, grooves or splines can be molded in the gears to help the operating fluid lubricate the gears. Gears that are shown as screwed to rotors or turbine can be molded integral to the rotor or turbine (screws are used to facilitate gear replacement).
Radial and thrust bearings are shown as molded integral to the housings shelves and end caps. The bearings can be manufactured from a different materials and inserted in housings, shelves and end caps using standard machine assembly techniques. Thrust washers can be added to decrease friction and wear on the rotors, turbines and housings.
Additional aspects and objects of the invention will be apparent in connection with the discussion further below of preferred embodiments and examples.